Broken Eren
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Todos los miércoles a primera hora toca clase de historia, con el pesado profesor Rivaille. De modo que sus clases eran las más aburridas. Sin embargo, mientras los demás se dormían de aburrimiento, yo me dormía de placer…del placer de escuchar su agradable voz. Lemmon/Rivaille x Eren.


**Título: Broken Eren.**

**Categorías: No sé como catalogar esto, en serio…**

**Capítulos: 1/1.**

**Todos los personajes del Manga/Anime "Attack on Titan" le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Fluffy Spunchy Muffin****.**

* * *

**Broken Eren**

_**Eren POV**_

Me llamo Eren, tengo 16 años y tengo una vida normal, como muchos de ustedes: estudio Bachillerato, saco buenas notas, soy un buen hijo. Mi pareja es el típico novio de todo adolescente homosexual: lindo, listo y rubio. Es de esos con los que te tienes que acostar cada fin de semana para que se enamore más de ti.

Él dice que lo que más le gusta de mí son mis ojos verdes azulados... (En fin)

Físicamente, yo siempre me he considerado un tipo atractivo: Alto, moreno, algo musculoso y siempre con esa sonrisa enigmática que me gusta poner siempre para que se derritan los tíos.

En cuanto al tamaño de mi hombría, es de unos 18 cm, así que tampoco me puedo quejar (los gemidos de mi pareja siempre que follamos lo demuestran).

En clase, generalmente me gusta sentarme delante, en primera fila, para enterarme mejor de las cosas, al lado de mi pareja y en filas distribuidas de dos en dos.

Todos los miércoles a primera hora toca clase de historia, con el pesado profesor Rivaille.

Rivaille era... mmm, ¿enano?, con el pelo siempre bien peinado (tirando a lo perfecto), barba de tres días y siempre con la camisa debajo del pantalón, enseñando siempre su enorme cinturón. Siempre que hablaba lo hacía yendo de un lado para otro por toda la clase, hablando de guerras, reyes y problemas sucesorios, por lo que siempre nos ponía nervioso a toda la clase, ya que si te atrapaba distraído te podía preguntar algo, y si no le contestabas el volvía a repetir de nuevo todo el temario.

De modo que sus clases eran las más aburridas.

Sin embargo, de él lo que más me gustaba era su voz: era autoritaria, constante y agradable para los oídos…de modo que mientras los demás se dormían de aburrimiento, yo me dormía de placer…del placer de escuchar su agradable voz.

A pesar de ello, un Miércoles concreto todo eso cambió… ya no me agradaba de él no sólo su voz…sino también otras cosas…

Eran las 9:00 AM de la mañana, y ésa misma hora teníamos un examen. El profesor siempre nos dejaba sentarnos de dos en dos en los exámenes, así que como siempre, me senté al lado de Armin, mi pareja.

Fue un día bastante ajetreado, ya que me levanté tarde y fui muy mal vestido y muy mal peinado.

Ése día llevaba una camiseta negra de Niké con una sudadera de color rojo, vaqueros color azul marino y unas botas que hacían juego con mi pelo.

Sin embargo, al venir deprisa y corriendo, me di cuenta con horror de que tenía la bragueta abierta.

Mi pareja no pareció darse cuenta, ya que estaba concentrado en responder a la primera pregunta del examen al igual que mis otros compañeros.

De ése modo, intenté subirme discretamente la bragueta del pantalón. Sin embargo, no sé cómo, pero no podía.

La bragueta abierta dejaba al descubierto mis calzoncillos azules y un enorme bulto en el centro.

Intenté subirme la cremallera del pantalón, pero debió de haberse enganchado con algo.

De repente, mi profesor pasó por delante de mí y me vio…dirigió su mirada hacia lo que estaba intentando cerrar y después escrutó su mirada hacia mis otros compañeros.

Yo estaba rojo por la vergüenza…intenté cerrar la cremallera de la bragueta con más fuerza…pero no se cerraba y el profesor me miraba de reojo…haciendo como que no me veía. Sin embargo, yo sabía que me veía…más que nada porque estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi mesa, al lado de la pizarra, mirando de lado.

Con un poco más de fuerza, intenté subir la cremallera…pero se rompió…dejando al descubierto mi enorme bulto.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta, a excepción del profesor…que ya no me miraba de lado, sino que miraba directamente a mi bulto.

Mi pareja giró su cabeza durante un rato para mirarme por el ruido que hice y después siguió con su examen, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Intenté entonces taparme con la mano e intentar seguir con el examen, pero entones me di cuenta de que el profesor había colocado su silla cerca de la pizarra, delante de mí, para poder mirarme con más detalle. Nadie pareció darse cuenta y yo no me podía concentrar... el profesor no apartaba los ojos de la mano con la que intentaba tapar el bulto que dejaba ver mis enormes calzoncillos. Me miraba con unos ojos libidinosos, como cuando yo me masturbaba o cuando me ponía al ver desnudo a mi pareja.

Me miraba con unos ojos tan llenos de deseo que de repente sentí un escalofrío. De repente, desperté en mí sentimientos extraños y encontrados: horror, sorpresa, inquietud, vergüenza, enfado, excitación…y curiosidad…mucha curiosidad.

Curiosidad sobre todo por la cara que pondría el profesor si yo daba el siguiente paso…así pues, lo di y poco a poco, quité la mano de mi bragueta rota dejando al descubierto una enorme abertura que daba a mis enormes calzoncillos…y que sólo él podía ver debajo de mi mesa.

De repente, él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa corriente y agradable, no… fue una sonrisa que iba más allá de la perversión, una sonrisa de poder…poder sobre mí.

Sin quererlo, yo me sentí extrañamente caliente…tan caliente que el bulto de mis pantalones empezó a subir.

Yo me movía inquieto. Giré la cabeza para ver si alguien me veía, pero todos seguían concentrados en el examen.

Al lado, Armin ni se inmutaba. El profesor siguió mirándome con ojos centellantes, como si pudiera leer mi interior a través de ellos.

Un segundo después, decidí meter mi mano por debajo de mis calzoncillos azules, y empecé a toquetear mi enorme pene, ofreciéndole un espectáculo sólo para él. Me toqué mi pene, mis testículos, el vello púbico… todo eso lo hacía sin que nadie se enterara, sólo él. De repente, advertí que empezó a elevarse un enorme bulto por debajo de los pantalones del profesor.

Yo sonreí y decidí mostrarle mi pene sacándolo por fuera de la bragueta. De ése modo, él pudo deslumbrar por completo todo mi esplendor. Noté que mi pene (grande, blanca, con poco vello y según mi pareja, muy apetecible) se estaba elevando aún más por debajo de mi pupitre. Además. El aire fresco de la ventana de al lado me hizo recorrer un enorme placer por mis partes desnudas.

La erección del profesor fue creciendo más y más y su cara fue la de un placer desmedido, como cuando ves una película porno delante de tus amigos y te da vergüenza tocarte delante de ellos.

Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar aquel enorme bulto de mi profesor, así que empecé a pajearme muy despacio, con cuidado de que ninguno de mis compañeros (sobre todo mi pareja) me descubriera.

El profesor no podía apartar los ojos de mi pene, y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los ojos del profesor.

Empecé suavemente, arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba… Me masturbaba con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez, pero con la única intención de que sólo él me viera. Él y sólo él.

Él entonces decidió un instante levantarse de la silla para coger un libro de la mesa, y se volvió a sentar delante de mí con un libro entre las piernas, haciendo como que leía delante de los otros alumnos. Me di cuenta entonces de que sólo intentaba ocultar su enorme erección y sonreí. Yo seguí con mi paja, masturbándome despacio… agitando mi pene como una botella de ketchup y empecé a elevar mi velocidad. Vi que el profesor sudaba, y que no podía apartar sus ojos de mi paja.

De repente vi cómo disimuladamente empezó él también a tocarse por detrás del libro…yo, por mi parte, seguí y seguí cada vez con más velocidad, llegando incluso a mover la mesa y a hacer algo de ruido con la silla... sin dejar de mirarle a él.

Estaba a punto de correrme y de sacar todo mi semen debajo de mi mesa cuando me di cuenta con horror de una cosa: Armin, que estaba al lado de mi mesa, nos estaba mirando...

La mirada de mi pareja expresaba en ese momento desconcierto, sorpresa, miedo... nos miraba como si en ése momento estuviésemos asesinando a alguien. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" parecía decirme su mirada...

Por un momento pareció que iba a gritar... pero no... sólo nos miraba con esos ojos grandes. Una parte de mí quiso retirar la mano de mi pene, explicarle que todo lo había empezado él, que me había obligado a hacerlo ese demonio de profesor... la otra parte, en cambio, deseaba gritarla: "no nos mires y deja que acabemos nuestra paja, zorra".

Sin embargo, la racionalidad se impuso y paré inmediatamente. Volví a colocar mi pene todavía dura como una piedra en su sitio y estuve a punto de explicarle todo a mi pareja cuando el profesor, a quien pareció importarle poco que mi pareja nos mirara y todavía con el libro entre las piernas, se levantó y dijo:

-"Eren... ¿puedes salir un momento en el pasillo, por favor? Tengo que hablarte de una cosa..."

Todos los demás levantaron sus cabezas del examen y me miraron. Armin, sin embargo, me seguía mirando con cara asustada, en estado de shock. Volví a mirar al profesor y él me repitió con palabras más suaves:

- "¿Puedes salir un momento? Tengo que hablarte de una cosa..."

- "Aún no he terminado el examen"

- "No importa...sólo será un momento", repitió.

Así pues, me levanté y salí fuera de clase seguido de mi profesor. Mi pareja nos seguía con la mirada todavía paralizado.

Antes de salir, oí cómo uno de mis compañeros decía:

-"Seguro que le han pillado copiando"

-"Cállate idiota, que te va a oír" decía otro.

-"Espero que cuando vuelva no vea a nadie copiando", les dijo mi profesor a toda la clase. Después, me siguió hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta desde fuera con llave. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío... solo se oía un minúsculo ruido de los profesores dando clase en las demás aulas y el viento que azotaba las ventanas. Las taquillas parecían mirarme y decirme "maricón, maricón"... pero me daba igual.

En ése instante, tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar... si el profesor contaba lo que había hecho delante de él o si mi pareja me delataba me podrían expulsar para siempre... y me quedaría sin amigos...

Eso no era justo, porque el profesor también me había incitado a hacerlo, con ésos ojos brillantes y llenos de lujuria.

A pesar de todo, era mi palabra contra la suya. El profesor, tras cerrar la puerta de nuestra clase, se acercó a mí...

Estuve a punto de decirle algo cuando sin esperarlo me estampó contra una de las taquillas con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de romperla.

-"Te gusta poner caliente a tu profesor... ¿eh, putita?" me dijo en voz baja, sintiendo su aliento y su respiración cerca de mi oído.

Olía a cigarrillos y a sudor. Sentí en sus pantalones su pene erecto rozando mi pene también erecto.

Me miraba con los ojos muy fijos y brillantes, como si fuera a devorarme...

De repente sentí que la mano del profesor bajaba muy lentamente por mi barbilla, mi pecho, mi estómago...hasta llegar a mi bragueta abierta.

-"Puede venir el conserje" le dije yo, caliente como un toro.

-"Pues que venga".

Y acto seguido me sacó el pene de la bragueta. Empezó entonces a pajearme con sus manos expertas y suaves, como un profesional...

Yo sentí que iba a desmayarme de placer. Poco después me metió su lengua en la boca y me besó, sintiendo su barba y su aliento de nicotina en mis labios. Yo, todavía nervioso y asustado, estuve a punto de empujarle para que se quitara, pero en vez de eso cerré los ojos y moví también mi lengua contra la suya.

Él me pajeaba con suavidad, con cuidado, mientras me metía su dulce lengua entre mi boca. Decidí poner mis manos sobre sus hombros, como dos enamorados, y solo me preocupé por disfrutar. Me besaba con tanta fuerza que me era difícil respirar, aunque sólo por el placer que sentía en ésos momentos valía la pena...oh, vaya que sí valía...

De repente él dejó de besarme y de pajearme y me preguntó directamente:

-"¿Tu pareja alguna vez te la ha chupado?"

-"Sí", le contesté

-"Pues ahora verás" me respondió

Se agachó y empezó a chupármela con su increíble lengua. Yo sentí que estaba a punto de estallar. Intenté mirar a un lado a otro del pasillo, temeroso de que saliera alguien y nos viera en ésa situación.

Me dejé llevar por el placer y moví mis caderas hacia delante y hacia detrás para que él pudiera saborear mi pene en su totalidad.

Manejaba la lengua cómo un profesional, saboreando mi verga, salivando la piel de mi capullo, mordisqueando mis bolas...

"Hmf,mf...ahh...si, sigue sigue...", no me salían las palabras...sólo gemidos de placer. Sin embargo, poco después sentí uno de sus grandes dedos en una de mis nalgas, que iban deslizándose poco a poco hacia el agujero de mi culo "No, allí no..." le dije.

Él sacó durante un instante mi pene de su boca y me dijo: "Con que no, ¿eh?", y me metió uno de sus dedos en mi culo con tanta fuerza y rapidez que no pude más que ahogar un grito. Miré a un lado y a otro del pasillo, temeroso de que me hubiese oído alguien, pero seguía sin haber nadie.

No supe lo que experimenté, si dolor o placer...pero relajé el culo y dejé que me metiera su dedo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Él empezó a follarme con su dedo, mientras me seguía chupando el pene. Yo puse mis manos sobre su cabeza para que lo hiciera con más rapidez. "Ooh, Dios...me corro...ya...aaaaah". Sentí que me quedaba ciego…ciego de placer.

Quise que eso no acabase nunca...que siguiese para siempre. Mi culo sentía dolor y placer gracias a su dedo, pero mi pene estaba a punto de reventar a causa de su lengua. "aaah...joder"

Acto seguido, saqué toda mi leche como si lo hubiera tenido allí retenido toda mi vida. Era una leche blanquecina, espesa...como la leche condensada, que fue a parar a la garganta de mi profesor.

Él retiró su lengua, pero siguió con su dedo dentro de mí. Le salían gotitas de mi leche en su boca.

Yo sonreí.

Sentí un alivio inmenso, combinada con la inquietud de qué haría a continuación.

Con la boca todavía llena de semen, me besó y comencé a probar el sabor de mi propio semen.

Nunca me la había probado, ya que me daba un poco de asco...pero era caliente y tenía un sabor especial.

"El sabor de mi propia semilla" pensé. Poco después el profesor me dijo: "Te toca". Así que bajó mi cabeza con fuerza hacia su bragueta. Le bajé la cremallera con rapidez, y allí vi su enorme pene. Era peluda, más oscura que la mía...con unos increíbles 22 cm por lo menos y no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo que llevármela a la boca.

Desprendía un olor a orina y sudor...aún así empecé a saborearlo con la punta de mi lengua.

Era mi primera mamada, así que fui práctico. Empecé saboreando el agujero de su verga…deslizando mi lengua por su enorme capullo, metiéndomela por completo en la boca hasta atragantarme y sentir que me ahogaba con su enorme pene.

Él manejaba mi cabeza hacia delante y hacia detrás mientras gemía: "Oooh, sí...oh sí...sigue así joder..."

A punto de atragantarme, me quité rápidamente su aparato de la boca y empecé a toser. Alcé la boca para mirarle un rato y ví que tenía los ojos cerrados y que sudaba. Sin embargo, estaba hermoso...con su pelo engominado y por la manera en que se movía parecía que tenía 10 años menos de los casi 40 que tenía.

Volví a meter mi lengua en su enorme pene y esta vez fui a más velocidad, deseando que se corriera antes de que acabara la clase y sonase el timbre. "Aarf, aaarf...aaah...qué bien lo haces, niñato..."

Sus gemidos hacían que se me volviera a levantar de nuevo el pene. Sentí su enorme verga, sus huevos e incluso sus pelos dentro de mi boca y mi garganta y deseé tragármelo todo de golpe.

Cuando creí que estaba a punto de correrse, me levantó con brusquedad y me dijo: "esto todavía no ha terminado" y me dio la vuelta contra la pared.

Metió uno de sus dedos en mi boca, los empecé a lamer y después lo puso con rapidez en mi culo.

Sentía su dedo y mi propia saliva dentro de mí. Poco después, me susurró al oído: "Te voy a hacer un hombre" y me puso a cuatro patas.

Él se puso detrás de mí y empecé a notar su aliento al lado de mi oreja. Respiraba jadeante y sentía que me ponía una de sus manos en mi boca.

"No grites" me susurró. Entonces...me metió su enorme verga hasta el fondo de mi pequeño agujero. Yo emití un sonido jadeante.

Estaba a cuatro patas y él estaba detrás de mí, penetrándome con mucho cuidado. Primero fue despacio...poco después a una velocidad mayor. El dolor iba apoderándose de mí cada vez con más inquietud...un dolor combinado con placer...el placer de tener el pene de mi profesor dentro de Mí. Al lado de mi oreja notaba su respiración y sus jadeos..."aaah, aaah...joder..."

Esto me ponía más caliente todavía. Sentí en el suelo mis piernas frías por culpa de las baldosas...que contrastaban con el calor de mi culo gracias a su pene.

Empecé a moverme yo también y le obligué a poner su mano en mi pene mientras me seguía follando por detrás.

Nunca había experimentado tanto placer...ni siquiera con mi pareja. El dolor que me daba su pene hacía que yo empezara a emitir gritos en medio del pasillo...gritos que temía que pudiera oír cualquiera...pero me daba igual.

Sólo con oír el sonido de sus huevos chocándose con mi culo me ponía más caliente todavía...y el hecho de estar más caliente me hacía gritar cada vez más alto. En ése momento, empecé a oír pisadas que se aproximaban al pasillo procedentes de mi clase.

Oí cómo uno de mis compañeros intentaba abrir la puerta desde dentro pero no tuvo éxito porque mi profesor había cerrado con llave la clase desde fuera.

"Profesor... ¿está allí? Ya hemos acabado el examen..." dijo uno de ellos.

Yo me quedé paralizado. Estaba el profesor follándome mientras yo estaba a cuatro patas en medio del pasillo cómo si fuésemos dos perros...si me veía alguno de mis amigos me moriría.

Intenté levantarme y sacar su pene de mi culo. Sin embargo, mi profesor me volvió a poner a cuatro patas y me dijo:

"No pares todavía, mocoso de mierda" y me folló con más fuerza todavía. Yo grité aun más fuerte que antes "AAAAAAH...JODER..." pero ya me daba igual...y me moví también con más rapidez.

Sentí que el profesor jadeaba aún más fuerte en su intento por sacar su leche dentro de mí.

Desde dentro de la clase, seguía oyendo las voces de mis compañeros...

-"Ése cabrón ha cerrado la puerta con llave y se ha ido... ¿que estará haciendo?"

-"Se ha ido dejándonos solos con los exámenes"

-" ¿Donde estará Eren?"

Su pene empezó a moverse con más rapidez y yo sentía que me quedaba sin respiración...por lo que grité y grité con más fuerza...

-"Estoy oyendo gritos" Dijo uno desde la clase.

-" ¿Y si tiramos la puerta"?

Yo me di la vuelta y miré la cara de mi profesor. Sudaba y tenía los ojos cerrados...pero su cara experimentaba un profundo placer...un placer desmedido por la manera en que me follaba.

- "Aaaaaah...córrete ya, cabrón" le dije.

- "Estoy a punto..."

Así que en ese momento decidí actuar con rapidez...me di la vuelta y le obligué a tumbarse hacia arriba.

Coloqué de nuevo su pene dentro de mi culo y sentado, comencé a cabalgarle con gran velocidad cómo a un caballo.

Ahora era yo el que controlaba los ritmos y la situación...saltando y saltando como un jinete en su pene.

-"vamos, vamos...córrete ya …vamos"

-"Aaaaaah,aaaaaaahhhhh..." mi profesor se desmayaba de placer.

Desde fuera seguía oyendo voces procedentes de la clase. Uno de ellos intentaba abrir la puerta con fuerza.

"Algo raro está pasando allí fuera" dijo uno de ellos

"AAAAAAAAAAH...ME CORRO...ME CORROOOOO" me dijo el profesor...y en ése momento, sentí la leche de mi profesor dentro de mí...una leche caliente que estaba dentro de mi culo y que se deslizaba hacia fuera de mis nalgas...una leche que me merecía.

Aparté mi culo de su pene y vi cómo por mi culo caían gotitas de su leche por el suelo.

Mi profesor estaba tumbado boca arriba, todavía con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos y las piernas extendidas...su pene estaba sudado y mojado por su leche y el sudor de mi culo.

Sonrió. Después miró hacia la puerta de nuestra clase y entrecerró los ojos. Oía los gritos de mis compañeros desde dentro de clase en sus fallidos intentos de abrir la puerta. En ése momento sonó el timbre de fin de clase y las puertas de las demás clases se abrieron...con el profesor y yo desnudos en medio del pasillo.

* * *

_Ups… he ahí el final de este One Shot._

_One Shot de mierda, espero leer sus hermosos reviews diciendo eso, en serio, hace tanto que no escribo y es mi primer fic en este fandom, usualmente pertenecía al fandom de South Park, pero quise "experimentar" en este fandom, si les gusta ¿bien? Y si no, pues, me regreso al fandom de SP (¿?)_

_Cualquier error que hayan detectado, es muy bien recibido, y si, esto salió muy OCC, así que si a alguien le fastidio este detalle, también hágamelo saber._

_Muffin Out._


End file.
